


Going Territorial

by noalinnea



Category: The Hobbit (2012) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-23
Updated: 2013-01-23
Packaged: 2017-11-26 15:05:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/651640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noalinnea/pseuds/noalinnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aidan finds out that he is not the only one who attracts Richard's attention...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Going Territorial

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is pure fiction. The characters in this story share their names with real people, but the words and events are completely made up. They are not intended to be mistaken for fact, and no libel is intended.
> 
> Prompt was "jealous" for Aidan Turner/Dean O'Gorman/Richard Armitage.

"You're not- whom have you been doing?" Aidan stilled inside of him. "Martin? Did you let Martin fuck you?"

"Don't be ridiculous," Richard panted, willing his body to relax around the intrusion. "And it's none of your business, you knew there would be others."

"Oh, I think it _is_ my business whose cock has been here before." Aidan pressed forward steadily, watching Richard's face. "Stretching you, fucking you open. Like _I_ am now." He paused and almost pulled all the way out. "You know I never wanted there to be others."

"Then maybe you shouldn't have fucked Graham to begin with," Richard rasped, his breath hitching when Aidan slammed back into him. "Can't have it all."

Aidan moaned softly at the tight heat enveloping him. "Who says I want it all," he said between grit teeth while he started moving slowly.

Richard dug his fingers into his upper arms, leaving behind half moon shaped imprints, and hooked his legs over Aidan's calves to gain more leverage.

"If I'm going to have to share you, you'll have to share me," he muttered before thrusting his hips upwards to meet Aidan halfway, causing a groan to tear from his throat. "I won't play fair if you don't."

Aidan caught his wrists and pinned them down above his head, not stilling the movement of his hips.

"Graham didn't matter," he said, his voice hoarse, his eyes burning into Richard's and Richard felt himself grin while his body shook under Aidan's thrusts.

"Dean didn't either."

Aidan's eyes narrowed dangerously. "Dean? Seriously? Of all people?" he snarled, tightening the grip around Richard's wrists.

"He has... certain assets," Richard managed to get out between two of Aidan's heavy thrusts.

Aidan growled, straightening up and gripping Richard's legs to bend them upwards so that they came to rest in the crook of his arms before he pushed back into him. Richard bit his lip to stifle a moan.

"You mean he has a huge cock? Is that it, Richard? You like it if he makes you feel as if's he's going to rip you open?"

"Yes, " Richard hissed while Aidan drove into him again.

This time Aidan's growl was even fiercer. "You do, don't you? And then you are lying here, grinning at me and telling me that it doesn't matter. You let him shove his cock up your ass and it doesn't fucking matter?" His voice was dangerously hoarse with anger now. "Don't fucking lie to me. You like it when he fucks you? Tell me."

"I do. I _love_ it," Richard all but spat out, his nails leaving a pattern of angry red marks across Aidan's back.

Aidan roared furiously. "You don't. You _don't_!"

"I do, Aidan, and there is nothing you can do about it," Richard said, struggling to keep his voice steady.

"We'll see about that," Aidan said tonelessly, angling his hips and increasing the force of his strikes, his hand wrapping around Richard's cock, sending a wave of pleasure up his spine and causing him to arch up and into the touch helplessly.

"Does he make you feel like this, Richard? Does he cause you to make these sounds, too?" Aidan asked, his voice tense while his hands moved along his aching shaft.  
Richard clawed at Aidan's back, barely aware that there were soft moans escaping his lips although he bit them so hard that he tasted iron.

"Do you beg him to fuck you harder, too? Beg him to mark you?"

Aidan eyes were only inches away, dark with lust and rage, and before Richard could answer Aidan's lips were on his in a kiss as fierce as the movements of his hips that made the bed shake beneath their bodies.

"Do you Richard?" Aidan panted against his lips that suddenly shone red with blood that had to be his, and now there was a hint of desperation there, ruffling the topmost layer of his defenses.

"No," Richard whispered, his palms gently cupping Aidan's cheeks, imploring him to look at him. "I don't."

Aidan's shaky exhale was accompanied by a soft, relieved chuckle. "You don't."

"No, " Richard repeated, his gaze firmly locked onto Aidan's. "He doesn't matter."

"God, Richard, I-" Aidan breathed but Richard shook his head and pressed his lips to his.

"I know," he said quietly. "I know. So do I."


End file.
